


Vigil

by Maharajah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fem!Sam, King and Queen of Hell, Kissing, One Shot, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Lucifer, Samifer - Freeform, Secret Relationship, petra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharajah/pseuds/Maharajah
Summary: God help anyone who disrespects The Queen.





	Vigil

Dean is out for the night, and Sam knows he won't be back till morning. He muttered something about getting drunk and hooking up with some poor chick before pushing the door open and stepping out into the night. The motel room is left in a pleasant silence, the soft taps of Sam's fingers on her keyboard keeping the setting from being too quiet. Web page after web page after web page and she finds nothing.

She sighs and rests her head against the headboard. There's enough light in the room to see what the time is. Her hazel eyes glaze over the clock over the TV.

9:00

She might as well sleep but suddenly the other side of the bed is cold. The bed dips next to her and fingers hover over her shoulder. She smiles. Her fingers stretch out, finding a cold hand and wrapping around it.

The hunter turns and props herself up on her elbow, smiling at her angel. Pale blue eyes find hers.

Lucifer smirks.

"Is this all you hunters do?"

Sam huffs a laugh.

"It's 99% researching and 1% getting your ass beat by a werewolf."

"Not a werewolf."

The Winchester's smile fades.

"Then what is-"

"Demon," Lucifer says knowingly, smiling at his curious human, pushing a few stray strands of hair behind her ears.

"But…the fur-"

"Demon, Samantha," He moves from the bed and pulls his vessel to her feet,"and being the powerful angel I am, I've already taken care of it."

"Thanks, I guess. I'll make up some bogus story and tell Dean it's a hoax…So _powerful angel_ , why are you here?"

Lucifer fakes the hurt in his expression.

"What, I can't just come to say hello?"

Sam smirks, she presses their lips together. She can feel him smirking against her. They move in sync and the devil's arms move down to the Winchester's waist, wrapping around her and pressing her close. Her slender hands wander to the small of his back  and she tilts her head for the kiss to deepen. His teeth nibble at her lips, asking for entrance and she lets him in. His forked tongue explores her mouth.

The first time they did this, the hunter was unaware of his body modification, which resulted in her almost biting down on his tongue. When she pulled away for air, Lucifer pressed his forehead against hers and spent a second or two admiring his other half. A being made especially for him, and of course, Sam looked at him the same way.

They belonged to each other and no one at the same time. Funny how that worked.

"So..?" Sam asks, running a thumb over his cheek.

He beams at her and presses two fingers to her forehead.

n

The first thing she notices is the air, it's hot and salty. It takes her a bit by surprise, being in cold Connecticut one second and entering a new hot humid area the next.

She can feel rock and sand underneath her boots and after a few seconds of scanning the area, she realized where she is.

She was standing in a crevasse, large eroded rocks loomed over her, her surroundings lit up candles fixed on the ground. Lucifer was leaning against the walls. Watching her every move, happiness and pride radiating from his form as Sam's expression turned to one of awe.

"Petra," she says with disbelief,"you brought me to Jordan?"

"I hope it's not a problem - I just thought that...Sorry Sam, I'll take you back to your bro-" Lucifer's rambling is cut off with a chaste kiss, it takes him by surprise. Sam pulls away and smirks at her angel.

"Definitely not a problem it's- it's amazing!" She had only seen pictures of Petra in magazines and a brief clip of it in Indiana Jones. The whole 'hidden city' idea was wondrous to her. She reaches for Lucifer's hand and pulls him along through the narrow passages.

"Anything for you, my queen." The devil mutters under his breath, still in complete adoration of his lover.

The grinding of their feet against rock echoed through The Rose City as they neared The Treasury.

A narrow divide in the stone shows them the ancient ruin in all its glory.

"Well, Samantha Winchester, welcome to Petra."

The fortress built into the rock was much larger than Sam had ever imagined, more than one or two stories tall. Columns built elegantly into he rock face, details lining the rims and sculptures of humans dancing or posing. It was too much. Lucifer comes up behind her

"Originally known as Raqmu, built in 312 BC by Nabataeans, they benefited from the closeness of Petra to the regional trade rules, Petra eventually becoming its main hub."

She's knocked out of her trace, turning back to the archangel, astonished by his information.

"How do you know that?"

"Let's just say I was kept updated, I always wanted intel on the world you'd be bought into," He says lovingly,"While I'm not a fan of humans, I do believe this place to be beautiful."

Her cheeks flush and she huffs out a laugh at his confession.

"The Devil complementing something of man's creation?"

"Don't think too much of it, I still think they're a disease to this world, you being an acceptation."

Her smile falters, she doesn't want to be an acceptation. She doesn't want everyone else to be demonized. He notices her distress and intertwines his fingers with hers, a worried look etched across his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Luce, I'm fine," She glances at the steps leading up to the structure,"Let's go."

After about an hour of exploring Petra and it's main treasury, they stop and rest. They settle down on a far too worn rug and take in their surroundings. The golden lights from the treasury can be seen in the distance, it almost looks like fire and it's probably one of the most beautiful things Sam has ever seen.

For Lucifer? It's easy to be said that the most beautiful thing he's ever seen is sitting right beside him.

From where they are sitting they have a clear view of the valley and are virtually invisible, a single candle acknowledging their presence. There's silence for a few moments and then Lucifer shifts, pulling out two wine glasses and bread from a basket that suddenly appeared by his side.

His fills a class with the deep red liquid and hands it to her.

"Such a gentleman." She says as she takes the glass into her hands and presses it to her lips.

"Not a man." He mutters as he leans back against the rock wall, Sam smiles to herself.

There's a pause of silence and Sam finally speaks.

"Dean's gonna find out eventually."

There's a faint I know said somewhere behind her.

"He's not gonna like it when he does."

"He's never gonna like me, and I'm fine with that." Lucifer says, looking at her now. Sam can feel his stare penetrating the back of her head.

"You might be, but I'm not. He sees you as just the devil, not a caring, passionate being like I do. He's never gonna change - I know that - but he will find out about my double life. He'll probably kill me and you."

"I'm not gonna let him touch you." Her morningstar utters and moves forward to wrap his arms around her waist.

The movement reminds her of when their relationship first got intimate.

Lucifer began asking consent for literally everything. Asking if he could kiss her, asking if he could hold her, asking if he could even look at her. It was a little weird at first and it took a few weeks for Sam to finally get him to break the habit.

The first time he did something intimate without asking was simply just wrapping his arms around her.

The hunter sets down her wine and places her hands on his and tilts her head to allow Lucifer to rest his chin there. He does and presses a kiss to her neck.

"He's my brother Luce, I love him as you love Michael. He's important to me. Just...promise you won't hurt him."

Lucifer goes rigid,"But what if he hurts you-"

"Promise?"

There's an uncomfortable silence.

"I promise, anything for you Sam."

He leans his head down and his lips meet her shoulder, leaving a kiss there.

"Thank you, Lucifer. It means a lot."

She turns around in his arms and lightly pushes him to lay on his back. He does and she crawls over him, fitting her long legs over his hips.

She smirks as the powerful angel becomes completely submissive to her.

After all, a king only bows to his queen.

She brushes her lips over his, teasing him. His eyes are full of want and affection, she almost drowns in them.

She kisses him and cups his face in her hands, his hands rest on her waist , guiding her and keeping her close to him. Her thoughts on Dean's acceptance has left her mind. What matters now is Lucifer. Her king, her Morningstar, her lover and her other half.

Because of her, Lucifer has halted many of his apocalyptic plans, anything for his queen.

The devil runs his fingers through her hair and tangles his fingers in them. He needed to be close, as close has he can to her. He needs it, he wants it.

"There is no way I'm having my way with you on a rug seated at the top of a cliff." Sam says smirking at her flustered lover.

"Oh, then where would you like to have your way with me?" Lucifer says smugly, grinning at her. Such a smug little bottom he is. Sam will probably have to punish her king later.

"I have a few ideas."

"Your wish is my command." He says, blue eyes locking with her hazel ones.

"That'll come in handy for later."

He beams at her and she closes the gap between them again. Goosebumps run up her arms when he slides a cold hand under her shirt. Their tongues dance and fight for dominance.

They continue for a while like this, just making out and taking in each other, considering the fact that they don't see one another every day, there are few moments they get to spend like this.

She's about to leave his lips for his neck when her phone goes off, She pulls away from him and sighs. Lucifer gives her an annoyed look with his kiss swollen lips but lets her answer the call.

She sends him a look of apologies before pressing the answer button.

"Hello?"

_"Sam? Where the hell are you?"_

"I went out for coffee," she lies and tries to make up the best story as possible,"Are you at the motel?"

_"Hell yeah, I'm at the motel."_

"I thought you went out."

_"I was going to enjoy my time with the locals but it turns out it's a demon causing all this racket."_

"What a surprise," Sam says smirking at Lucifer,"Dean, If it's a demon, just get some other hunter to take care of it."

_"What? Sam, we need to stop it before it hurts more people-"_

"We have more important issues to worry about, the horsemen being one of them."

She hears Dean sigh on the line.

_"Fine. I'll get someone from the roadhouse to come and look, but, Sam, I don't want you being alone."_

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Dean."

_"That's not what I'm saying. Lucifer is out there and I'm sure he'll be more than happy to get a hold on you."_

"Dean, he's not gonna hurt me-"

_"How do you know that?"_

"I'll see you at the motel, Dean."

_"Fine, fine...Oh and Sam?"_

"Yes?"

_"We need to get your GPS fixed."_

"Why?"

_"My phone is telling me you're half way across the world."_

"Goodbye, Dean."

Sam ends the call and slips her phone backing her pocket. She sighs sadly and looks at Lucifer.

"I suppose he wants you back?" Lucifer asks, messing with a tassel on the rug.

"I suppose so, but I'll see you soon, right?"

There's a pause and there's a sad look in Lucifer's eyes.

  
"Not soon enough."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally so tired right now this is all sleep induced, hope you enjoyed, leave some kudos plz, comments are nice toooo, I needdd sleep bye


End file.
